Secret Roses
by BrandNewEyes929
Summary: Chad sees Sonny all sad bout her brake up with her boyfriend from Wisconsin. He has an idea to cheer her up. What's Chad's idea? What will happen? Find out in this Valentine's Day oneshot! My first oneshot!


**Hey guys! I'm not dead! This is my first oneshot! YAY! I know this is late for Valentines Day, but whatever. I was so busy to post yesterday. Happy belated Valentine's Day! =) Enjoy! PLEASE Review!**

**I would like to thank for helping me with this. This oneshot goes to her! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sonny With A Chance, the holiday Valentine's Day, and 'The Lovely Bones'. **

* * *

Secret Roses

Thursday, February 11, 2:00 pm

Sonny is in the prop house all alone, lying down on the green couch with a tear rolling down her cheek. Wonder why she's sad. Her boyfriend, David from Wisconsin broke up with her. He called her and told her that he's not "feeling" it anymore. After that call, her heart broke into pieces. David was so special to her; he was her fist boyfriend, and her first kiss with him. She remembered all the good and bad moments they shared together. Now, that's all over. To top that off, Valentine's Day, one of her favorite holidays, is 3 days away. Now she hates Valentine's Day thanks to him. Absolutely nothing can cheer her up.

~With Chad, 2:16 pm~

Chad was strolling down the hallways; on his way annoy the So Random cast. (Especially Sonny) He reached the prop house and sauntered in with his hands in his pockets and his signature smirk.

"Hello Randoms." Chad said and looked around. He realized that no randoms were in sight except Sonny still lying down on the couch. "Hey Sonny, where's the rest of the randoms?" He asked.

"They went to the movies to see "The Lovely Bones." She replied in a sad tone. He finally realizes that there's something wrong with Sonny, she's not happy, enthusiastic as usual, she looks sad about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asks her.

Sonny raised her eyebrows and asked, "Why do you care?"

"I just wanna know, and then tell everyone." Chad said.

"This is why I don't wanna tell you." Sonny said.

"I'm sorry." He said apologetically. _Did he just apologize?_ Sonny thought to herself.

"Did you just apologize?" She said shocked.

"Yes, don't get used to it."

"You know what. Fine I'll tell you to get you out of here. But you BETTER not tell anyone." She said annoyed. He sat on the couch next to her and she stood up. "My boyfriend, David broke up with me." She said sadly.

"Is that it, he broke up with you?" He asks.

"Well, he meant so much to me. He was my first boyfriend." She said as her eyes getting watery. Chad started to feel bad for her.

"It's ok, maybe you're not meant to be together, maybe this is a sign that you should find someone else." He said trying to comfort her.

"Wow..I never thought of it that way. Thanks Chad, you made me feel a little better." She said with a slight smile on her face.

"No problem, Munroe." He said and checked his watch. "I have to go, I'm needed on set, hope you feel better." He said a walked out of the room.

As Chad was walking back to his set, an idea popped into his head. _I have something that will make Sonny feel a lot better. I'll send her different roses starting tomorrow until Valentine's Day, to cheer her up. Operation Get Sonny To Cheer Up starts tomorrow._

Friday, February 12, 10:08 am

Today's the first day that Chad gonna send Sonny one out of seven roses. He hid a little security camera in her dressing room so he can see her reaction once she gets the rose.

Sonny was in her dressing room writing a new sketch for next week's show and Tawni was applying Coco Moco Coco on her lips.

Then, the door knocked and a few seconds later, Tawni answered. It was Josh, the mail delivery guy, with a lavender rose in his hands.

"Hi, Tawni, this is for-"Josh started and Tawni cut him off.

"For me?!" Tawni asked and took the rose out of his hands.

"No, it's for Sonny." He replied, and tried to take the rose back. Sonny stopped what she was doing and walked quickly next to Tawni.

"Sonny?! Are you sure?!" Tawni said not knowing that Sonny was next to her and put the rose out of reach of him.

"Yea, it says that on the card." He replied a little frightened.

"Fine, Sonny!!!!" Tawni yelled.

"Tawni, I'm right here!!" Sonny yelled.

"Anyway..this is yours Sonny." Josh said quickly and left.

"Who's it from?" Tawni asks.

"Hold on I'm still reading it." Sonny said, while reading this beautifully written note.

**Dear Sonny,  
Heard about your day yesterday, hope this helps. This Lavender rose means love at first sight. When I first laid my eyes on you, I fell in love with you instantly. **

**Love..**

After Sonny read the sweet note, she smiled and a tear rushed down her blushed cheeks. But no one signed the note. _I wonder who it is. James? Hayden? Nico? Grady? __Ferguson__? Skyler? Chad?_ _Well, it can't be Nico and Grady because they only see me as friends. I don't think it will be James after that incident happened. Chad? No, he doesn't like me in this way. So it's between Hayden, Ferguson, and Skyler._ She thought to herself.

"Who's it from, who's it from?!" Tawni asks excitedly, trying to read the note.

"Read it yourself." Sonny replied, still smiling and giving Tawni the note.

"Awww! Sonny's got a secret admirer!" Tawni squeaked. Sonny's cheeks turned pink again.

~With Chad~

Chad saw everything, the yelling, the smiling, the blushing, everything on his flat screen TV located in his dressing room. _She's so cute when she blushes, stupid cute. _Chad thought to himself. He can't wait to see Sonny's reaction tomorrow. _OGSTCU is a success. _He thought to himself once again.

After watching his Sonshine, he went to the cafeteria for some fro-yo.

~With Sonny in the prop house~

Sonny is sitting in the prop house alone once again, thinking about that note. She was eager to know who sent it. Suddenly Nico comes in the prop house interrupting Sonny's thoughts.

"Hey Sonny! All of us are at the cafeteria eating some fro-yo. Wanna come?" Nico said.

"Umm..sure. I'll be there in a minute." She said.

"Ok..see ya." Nico said and sauntered back to the cafeteria.

Sonny got up from the couch and strolled to the cafeteria. Her head was down, thinking about who sent that note. Then, out of nowhere, her body slams into someone else's and she falls on the floor.

"Ow.." Sonny said, while rubbing her head.

"Sorry." The person said, and helped Sonny up.

"Chad? Sonny?" They both said at the same time.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Chad asks her worriedly.

"I'm feeling a bit better. Thanks for asking." Sonny replied sweetly with a smile.

"Did I miss something important? Did you get back together with Danny or whatever?" Chad asks.

"His name is David and no, I did not get back together with him. Someone sent me this beautiful rose with a sweet note earlier today." Sonny replied.

"Who?" Chad asks in wonder.

"I don't know, they didn't sign the note. I really wanna find who sent it." Sonny answered to his question.

"Oh..ok. Hope you find who it is." Chad said.

"Thanks." Sonny grinned.

They both went in the cafeteria and sat with their cast mates.

Saturday, February 13, 2010 11:03am

It's the second day of Chad's OGSTCU which he thought was working well. Everything was set and ready. But this time he put a camera in the prop house cause he saw Sonny go in there when she arrived at the studios. Now, it's time to watch his Sonshine. He sat on the couch in his dressing room, and checked his watch: 10:33 am, by now, Josh would be on his way to deliver the rose to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

Sonny was in the prop house on her laptop searching the web, while, Nico and Grady were playing the newest video game, Zora, was..well who knows? Probably wandering in the vents somewhere and Tawni was in their dressing room applying makeup.

Suddenly Tawni comes in with a yellow rose in her hands.

"Sonny, another rose came for you!" Tawni exclaimed loudly. Sonny immediately stopped what she was doing and jogged to Tawni to receive her wonderful rose. Nico and Grady's eyes were still glued to the TV screen. Sonny admired the rose for a few moments and started to read the note. Tawni secretly looking over Sonny's shoulder to see what the note said.

**Sonshine,  
This yellow rose reminded me of you, the bright yellow color. You always brighten up my day. Without you, my day won't be the same, your Sunny personality that makes you unique. Yellow roses stand for caring. I will always care for you no matter what. **

**Love..**

"Awww!" Both Sonny and Tawni said. Sonny raised an eyebrow and turned around revealing Tawni right behind her. Tawni smiled.

"What? I wanna see what your secret admirer wrote to you." Tawni said.

Sonny was about to say something but, Nico and Grady immediately stopped what they were doing and went to Sonny and Tawni.

"Sonny has a secret admirer?" Nico asks.

"Yea, didn't you just hear what I said?" Tawni asks obviously.

"We just wanted to make sure, cause we only heard secret." Nico replied.

"Did your secret admirer send you any cheese?" Grady asks hopefully.

"No, just a rose and a note." Sonny replied to his question.

"Ok" Grady said disappointed and he continued played his game and Nico followed.

"I wish my secret admirer would just reveal himself." Sonny said and sighed.

"Don't worry, maybe he will soon, and tomorrow's Valentine's Day maybe he will tomorrow." Tawni said.

"I sure hope so." Sonny said.

~With Chad~

Chad's eyes were glued to the television screen, not knowing that Portlyn was there and saw the entire thing. The footage was over, Chad leaned back on the couch and though about his Sonshine. "Stupid cute" He said to himself.

"I knew you liked Sonny!" Portlyn said happily. Chad jumped and screamed. Portlyn giggled.

"H-how did you get in here?" Chad asks nervously.

"Your door was open." Portlyn replied. Chad cursed silently to himself.

"So you saw everything?" Chad asks worriedly. Portlyn just nodded and went over to him and sat next to him.

"You should tell her Chad." Portlyn said.

"But, what if she doesn't like me back." Chad said worriedly.

"Trust me she will." Portlyn said with a smile on her face.

"How do I say it to her?" Chad asks her.

Portlyn smiles and thinks for a moment and tells him the plan.

Sunday February 14, 2010 (VALENTINE'S DAY) 1:13pm

_Who knew Portlyn can come up with a good plan. _Chad thought to himself. Today is Valentine's Day. Today, he is finally gonna tell Sonny that he is the one that sent those roses and that he likes her. Portlyn was with him in his dressing room.

He paced around his dressing room. _What if she doesn't like me back? What if I make a fool of myself?  
_Chad asked himself. His heart was beating, and his hands started to get clammy.

"Chad, stop pacing you're making me dizzy." Portlyn said.

"Oh sorry." Chad said and stopped pacing.

"You're gonna do fine, just follow the plan." Portlyn said and handed the red rose. Chad grasped it tight in his sweaty hands. "Now, go get her." Portlyn said and nudged him out of his dressing room. Chad took a deep breath, and he felt the feeling of nervousness in his stomach. He took another deep breath and slowly strolled to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room.

Sonny was alone in her dressing room reading a romance novel. Tawni was in the prop house doing something. Nico and Grady were playing video games once again. Zora..you can already guess what she's doing.

Chad reached Sonny's dressing room door. Those same two questions he asked himself earlier came to mind _What if she doesn't like me back? What if I make a fool of myself? _He asked himself once again. He started to freak out.

A few moments later, he finally got the courage to knock. He knocked on the door, and waited a few seconds. Suddenly the door opened revealing that beautiful brunette he had on his mind forever. She was wearing a white dress that was above her knees with a red belt around her waist with red heels. Her beautiful brown hair was let loose in curls. He was breath taken by her beauty.

"Hi Chad, what are you doing here?" Sonny asks him.

"Umm..uhh..I need to..umm..t-tell you s-something." Chad replied nervously.

"Are you ok?" Sonny asks worriedly. "Who's the rose for?" Sonny asks.

"Oh..um..it's for you." Chad replied and gave her the rose.

"Thanks!" Sonny said and smelled the red rose. "Come in; and let me put this in some water." Sonny said walking into the dressing room and Chad followed. She put the rose in a vase where the other two roses were from the previous days. He smiled to himself. "Ok..what did you want to say to me?" Sonny asks.

"Umm..uhh..umm.." Chad started. "You can tell me." Sonny said with that beautiful smile of hers. Chad took a deep breath.

"Umm..ok..well..I-I w-was the o-one who s-sent y-you those umm..rose." Chad said nervously with his head down, avoiding making eye contact with her. Then, he looked up, he saw Sonny with a shocked look on her face.

"You? You sent the roses? You sent those notes?" Sonny asks and Chad nodded with that honest look in his eyes.

Sonny looked down and smiled slightly, she was happy it was him. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"Wow..this is unexpected. Thanks for everything, I appreciate it. The notes were written beautifully." Sonny said with a huge smile. Chad was not nervous anymore and gained all his confidence back.

"Anytime, and um..I have something to ask you." Chad said a bit nervous once again.

"Oh sure..go ahead." Sonny said.

"Umm..Will you be my Valentine?" Chad asks hopefully.

"Yes.." Sonny replied.

_Score! Yes! Whoo! _Chad thought to himself. They both looked up and stared into each other's eyes. _Do it Chad! Kiss her! _Chad leaned in and kissed Sonny softly, they both felt electricity run through their bodies. Chad pulled away, and saw Sonny's cheeks bright red. He smiled.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sonny." He said

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chad." She said and kissed him.

Valentine's Day was officially her favorite holiday.

* * *

**Thats it!! Hope you enjoyed it! **

**If you have any ideas for a oneshot I can do, PLEASE PM ME! **

**REVIEW!! PLEASE! Every review goes to the Help Me Get A Mac Foundation! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I'm watching YOU!!**

=)


End file.
